


Fate

by CrystalNavy



Series: In the darkness [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: If they call you evil, then I am evil tooFor I will fight the world itself for youA woman who has the chance to unearth the darkest secret that the world hides. A man living in his father's shadow. They have two things in common. One is that their enemy is the world itself. The other is that they are connected by a particular individual. One that would go to Hell and back to ensure that they stayed safe. That they lived.Too bad that he was only successful in the case of the former.....





	Fate

A small figure was looking out into the vast sea. A taller figure was seated on the nearby chair, staring at the smaller figure in mild concern. Then the smaller figure turned their head slightly, and the taller figure saw. Saw the look of utter despair on that normally cheerful face. 

"Are you all right, Captain?" Robin couldn't help but ask

This was the man who had risked everything - even his very life - for those that were called 'Demon's child'. For those that had tainted legacy, and tainted blood. For those whose enemy was the world.

The only difference was that only one of these attempts - the first one - was successful, while the second one had failed. And Robin wished, more than once, that it was the other way around. That his first attempt had failed, while his second one had succeeded. After all, she herself was just a stranger, while he and his brother were fairly close.

But one couldn't go against Fate, and Fate had decreed that Nico Robin would survive, while Portgas D. Ace would die.

And the only thing Nico Robin could do was to ease her Captain's heartache.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Robin asked gently

"It had been eight years, Robin." Luffy hiccuped "And even after eight years, it still hurts."

Six arms wrapped themselves around Luffy's torso, rubbing his back soothingly in an attempt to ease his suffering.

"You removed my chains, and you removed his too." Robin whispered "You made both of us feel as if we belonged, despite our tainted nature. You made us feel as if we were loved. Never forget that."

"Thanks, Robin." Luffy gave her that bright grin of his, and everything was right in the world.

As she made her way to her cabin, she felt a phantom hand brush against her shoulder, and a voice whispered into her ear.

"Thanks for looking after my little brother."

"No problem." Robin responded with a wry smile

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one to notice that Robin is called 'Demon woman' by the world Government, while Ace is called 'Demon's son' by numerous people, and how Sengoku called him 'the child with the blood of the most evil man in the world'. 
> 
> Though I posit that this fact is not accurate. If we go by the government standards, than the most evil man in the world is Dragon. He is still living, and a living person should be treated as far more evil than a dead person. And if we go by moral standards in general, then the the title of the most evil person in the world is shared by Akainu and Doflamingo, who murder innocent people - including their own colleagues - for the lulz.


End file.
